undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dancetale
Dancetale is an Undertale AU that is parallel to the main world of ''Undertale'', but instead of attacks, all the characters have a unique dance style that the main character must follow to avoid being injured. Every Monster is dressed according to their dance type, and their theme/fight music is adapted to fit their own style of dance. This is only fanmade by Teandatars. Notes Dancetale was created by Teandstars and Sterrenschijnse. Generally, in this AU, Frisk is viewed as female, but is still referred to as "they". Frisk, upon falling down into the underground of Mt. Ebott, didn't originally know how to dance, but was taught the basics by Toriel and picked up dances from the other monsters they encountered. The dance they personally prefer is ballet, because of how calm they are. In the words of the author, "When two monsters dance, their SOULs resonate. If compatible, a stronger bond is formed between the two. (Along with better understanding, empathy, respect, and love or romantic). It doesn’t matter if the dance style is the same; if they are compatible, their styles will meld, creating a balanced, harmonious dance." An example of this is if Sans and Papyrus danced together, it might be a Hip-hop style dance with elements of Latin dance, or vice versa. Monsters are born with the ability to dance. It’s instinctive. Like love and compassion, it’s a big part of their soul. Each monster specializes in a certain style of dancing…this is their “main dance”. However, monsters are not limited to one dance; they may know two or more. Others seem to excel in multiple dances, but what they choose as their main dance is up to them. Though all monsters have the ability to dance, some choose not to. It’s all about preference It is customary for monsters to bow before dancing. It is taken as a polite gesture before taking part in the dance. But, if you don’t bow, it’s okay. No one will get mad at you. It would be rude not to finish the dance, though. Characters Frisk: * Performs ballet. * Wears the Old Tutu. * Frisk is generally viewed as a female in this AU, but is still referred to as 'they'. * Frisk knows how to dance ballet because of Chara. There’s this sort of magic that lingers with these monsters, and this magic allows the gift of dancing to anyone, even humans. Frisk got the ability to dance because of the exposure to the magic. But, because they fell on the bed of flowers where Chara was buried, Frisk’s dance became somewhat by the lingering essence of Chara. Ballet, which is (kind of) similar to, but the opposite of modern dance. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg Chara: * Specializes in freestyle modern dance which includes complex tricks and often acrobatics; this makes their style very similar to Sans' genre choice of hip-hop. * Wears a black jacket with a black tank top with black pants. * Chara does manipulate Frisk’s body. The thing here, though–since their SOULs are linked you can catch Chara dancing ballet in combat–but unwillingly. Chara is mostly in control of both the body and the soul, of course, but Frisk still has some power, and they use that power to try to rebel against Chara’s doings through unexpected ballet moves. It’s Frisk’s way of trying to stop Chara and help Sans (In this AU, anyway.) After all, Chara’s dance is, I guess, somewhat the opposite of ballet. Modern dance is meant to rebel against ballet, but this time Frisk is turning it around. Тoriel, Asgore, and Asriel: * Does the Waltz and other ballroom dancing. * In some versions, Asriel comes to the surface with the other monsters. * Toriel wears her gown, but with a swirling skirt. * Asgore wears a collared shirt, fancy dress pants, and his king's cloak over it. * Asriel, being a child, is dressed normally. * Asriel excelled at the waltz. He’s known to be very mesmerizing when he dances. He’s also known to make others feel happier after dancing with him. * By the time Frisk fell down, neither Toriel or Asgore had danced for a very long time. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1o31fsZxCc Sans: * Performs Hip-hop, including tricks and break-dancing, but still manages to tell puns whilst doing so. * Generally doesn't use physically active moves unless he is fighting Chara, or dancing with Papyrus. * Sans wears a blue hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath, black sweatpants/shorts with a white line down either pant leg, fingerless gloves, and casual sneakers. * Sans prefers to dance with his hood over his head because he feels shy and self-conscious about dancing in front of anyone other than Papyrus. * Some fans speculate that Sans has romantic feelings for Frisk, though this has not been confirmed nor denied. * Sans used to be an avid dancer; science isn’t the only thing he’s passionate about. However, upon gaining knowledge of the resets, he stopped. He’s more graceful than you would think. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Hqp0tai_qs Papyrus: * Performs several different styles of Latin dance (Tango, Salsa, etc). * He dances with Frisk platonically but greatly enjoys dancing with them. * Wears white Latin-dance shirt, brown pressed pants, tap-dancing shoes, and a red rose in his left breast pocket. * In some interpretations, he wears black pressed pants. * Also, sometimes he has a rose in his mouth while dancing. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9qkM_UTgDY (The link was Copyrighted with limited data I strongly believe this is the same video) Grillby: * Performs Fire dance and Salsa. * Wears outfit similar to that of Papyrus, but adapted to resemble bartender outfit, adding a tie and other various details. * Still works at his restaurant. * In some interpretations, Grillby does roller-skating dancing. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRWZ-Fg2kL0 / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0W0ZV-6N4 Undyne: * Performs Hip-hop (J-pop, K-pop, and Jazz influenced, generally verging on punk music). * Wears high-top and sweatpants. * In some interpretations, Undyne performs Capoeira (a dance-Martial Art hybrid). * Undyne does enjoy the Capoeira. She has attempted to teach Papyrus to do it on several occasions, except he gets too excited and ends up doing the Cha-Cha instead, much to her dismay. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XiyENUL_kA Alphys: * Performs Hip-hop (J-pop and K-pop influenced, much closer to bubblegum pop music than hard rock). * Wears a usual lab coat, but with a Japanese-influenced armband. * When she’s nervous, Alphys dances to anime songs to let off steam. (Undyne does this too when she’s stressed.) * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5G5bD2Do-k Mettaton: * Performs Contemporary/Jazz to his own songs, generally consisting of classic dramatic posing. * Wears MTT brand-name high-top and skinny pants. * works at MTT news (mostly owns it). * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TZYvud_ngY Temmie: * Performs Chinese Lion dance. * In some interpretations, Temmies dance the Conga line. * Their songs stay mostly the same, for example, their fight theme, Temmie village music, and Temmie shop theme. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJusyaRAq1I Gaster: * Like the Dreemurr family, Gasters 'main' dance is the Waltz, although he also excels at several other ballroom dances. * Doesn't show up much in Dancetale. * In most interpretations, Gaster wears his usual black cloak with a white sweater underneath. Muffet: * Performs Tarantella/Tap dancing. * Muffet's dance style is obviously a pun (Tarantella the dance, tarantula the spider). * Wears a similar outfit, but with tap-dancing shoes. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trCrFGUdHNw / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAU8eBek_NU Napstablook: * Dances swing. * Mettaton as a ghost also danced swing, alongside Mad Dummy and their cousin (the ruins dummy) as well. * The ghost cousins were well known to love dancing together before they went their separate ways. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0htEqpnKUE Nicecream Guy: * Performs Jive. * Wears his usual clothing. * In some interpretations, he does a figure skating dancing. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KChBpxOA1M Burgerpants: * Performs Interpretive dance along with Jazz Hands. * Wears an orange T-shirt and casual black pants, along with his usual work hat. * Official Dance Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vnMdFmZ3P8 Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Animation